Body and Soul
by koishii-glory
Summary: [EDIITED]Miroku is sucked into his kazaana, before he met the group. He is now stuck inside his windtunnel. There is only one person who can get him out. [MirokuKagome]
1. For Posterity

**Okay, so In fact I could not delete all of this work…so I'm putting all that I did thus far into one single chapter. For Posterity.**

**Chapter two is the beginning of the "made over body and soul". Yes, I could have worked with this original script, but I found it to be too restricting to fit pieces of a bad puzzle into a new and hopefully better puzzle. I needed a fresh canvas, if I was ever going to start working on this story, b/c I have read the story and found it lacking. I just wrote a chapter to write a chapter and that's no way for a serious writer to act.**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed, and I hope the makeover will prove satisfactory. Hey, at least I'm back!**

* * *

It was the bleakest day of the year. There was a severe storm brewing and white laid all over. The snow fell hard on the ground, and it looked fierce and uninviting. The wind banged against the sides of a small hut, demanding entrance into the thin walls.

A middle-aged man looked over at his young wife, and heard her painful cries. She was in labor with their first child. He was helping her deliver the baby, and he could see a head, then the rest of his body slid out. The baby cried loudly and so did his wife. The new father took his son, and cleaned off his body. The child's cries had subsided, but the woman's tears seemed everlasting. Her husband gently laid his infant son in her arms, but still she wept.

"Oh! My son is dying! He has just been born, and yet his days will be few! What kind of mother am I? I have brought upon an innocent child a deathly disease. What have we done?"

:

Miroku walked along a dirt path as the sun beat down on his head. His throat was parched, and his canteen was bone dry. The monk stripped of his outer robes, and was more comfortable, but still scorching. He pulled out his ponytail and let his chin length hair caress his cheeks.

He walked down the road a way's further until he saw a large tree. It's leaves served as a type of canopy, and created a shade from the sun. Miroku sat under it, and laid his head back on the bark. He inhaled, and exhaled slowly. He savored every moment here. He had hoped to find himself in a more ascetically pleasing scenery or perhaps in the company of a young lady, but he could be in worst places.

He could hear the wind teasingly whistling, and wrapping itself around the man. It was taunting him, letting him know that he still had the upperhand and there wasn't a thing Miroku could do about it. His time on this earth was rapidly decreasing, and he knew that within the minute, all traces of the handsome young man would disappear, and he would be no more. It would be as if he had never been there at all. He was glad that his parents had already passed on, because not to if your son was dead or alive would surely kill them.

He……..

He felt so……….

Tired……….

So………..

_Tired……………._

Should he feel so…………

So………….

:

Ripping at his body. Going through the kazaana was sheer pain. It pressed and pulled and dragged and tore at him, and didn't stop. How long did it take to be sucked into hole? Longer than expected.

Finally, he was through. But to where? Would he be stuck into this nothingness for all eternity? Doomed was he to be in a blank, black prison……..

"Miroku…Miroku… Please don't give up hope. Not just yet. There is hope for you yet…" a soft male voice enterupted his bleak thoughts.

"What do you mean? Who are you? Where are you? Where am I?" The man was puzzled, but happy to have company.

"Tsk! You ask too many questions. "They" have decided to give you another chance. If you do as I say, then you will be free of this prison. Do we have an agreement?"

"What's in it for you?" Miroku asked suspisously.

_"Don't be a fool. We are not doing this for you. It is for her."_

"Her? Her who?" At his words, a campsite was displayed before his eyes. It was so real, and he felt as if he could almost step into that world, but he didn't dare move a muscle. Miroku then heard voices, and saw figures coming closer to the camp. After a few moments he could see them all clearly. A silver haired man carrying wood entered first, and Miroku assumed that he was the leader. A tall slender woman with flowing chocolate hair, and a strange weapon on his back followed behind the man. She was beautiful, but her looks held a shy and serious air. While it was good to see a young lady again, she wasn't what caught his eye.

A young kitsune sat on the shoulders of the most magnificent creature. Her midnight hair fell down to her waist, and Miroku could only imagine how silky it would feel between his fingers. The goddess looked to be about sixteen, and he couldn't help noticing that she had a great form.

"She is the one that will save you. You must convince her to use her powers to help you out of this void. Go to her in her dreams, and ask for her help."

"How do I do that?"

"Cross over into the scene before you, and simply enter her body. Don't mess this up. She is your only hope. Remember, this and never forget, you are being given this chance to live again to ultimately help her. I don't even know why they chose you…I could do a much better job……"

"Huh?"

:

Kagome felt so tired all of a sudden, she could barely keep her eyes open. The miko pulled out her sleeping bag, and waited for Shippou to climb in, before doing so herself. She sung Shippou a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her. Slowly but surely his eyelids began to droop, and eventually he was slumbering softly. Kagome looked around and saw her companions were listening to her song as well, and they too were falling into their own dreams.

The school girl looked up at the dark sky, and watched the stars flicker. She giggled, reminiscing on the time she had tried to explain to the group that stars that flickering stars were probably dead millions of years ago. Kagome yawned, and stopped ignoring her pleading body to rest. She closed her dark eyes and let sleep overtake her.

:

Miroku sighed. She had went to sleep at last. He had to admit that her voice was beautiful and refreshing. He did as the strange voice, and walked over to the window that showed Kagome's world, and stepped through it. He went over to her sleeping form, and stared at her for only a moment, before stepping into her body, getting ready to take over her dreams.

:

Kagome walked around,but there was no where to go. She could't describe this place. It was complete nothingness, and she couldn't see anything… "Where am I?"

"No where." A velvety voice replied. Kagome instantly whirled around, but could see nothing in the darkness.

"How can I be no where. I must be somewhere."

"This is everywhere and no where at once. It is where I live."

"Why would you live in this void?"

"It wasn't by choice."

"Why don't you just leave?"

"I can't. At least, not by myself."

"Is there anyway I could help?"

"Yes, take my hand…"

Kagome woke from her fitful rest, and found that she was sweating and shivering uncontrollably. She sat in the darkness and collected herself, then decided to go to a local hot spring, and cleanse herself. She couldn't remember her dream, but she didn't want to…

"Damn! I Lost her! Oh, but there will be a next time…"

ch.2

Kagome eased into the hot water, and let out a contented sigh, and mused about her reasons for coming to the hot spring in the first place. She felt so strange, almost as if she had an intimate encounter with someone, but she must have been imagining things. Still, that didn't explain what had spooked her so badly that she had woken up the way she had. Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that she had some how been with someone. Not in a sexual way, but…but in way she apparently couldn't explain.

"Yes, take my hand…"

Kagome had almost closed her eyes to sleep when that phrase popped into her head. Her chocolate orbs snapped open, and her brain played the phrase over again. Then, her dream came flooding back to her, and she gasped. As much as she would like to call it a dream, her instincts knew better. That was no dream… that was real?

Her brain told her not to be ridiculous, and that it was just a weird dream, but her soul told her that it was no dream, and someone wanted her help. The question was if he was friend of foe? There was only one way to find out.

Miroku floated above the window that held Kagome's world. He had discovered a few hours ago that he could defy gravity in this place, and that was the best part about being in a wind tunnel. That was the **only** good part about being in a wind tunnel.

He watched as Kagome went to the hot spring, and started to relieve herself of her clothes, but was horribly let down when the window to her world went blank. He couldn't believe that they had censored it! He was in a wind tunnel for crying out loud! Couldn't he have a little fun?

Miroku was about to go into a pouting fit, but was stopped by Kagome's voice. He could hear it coming from all sides, aiming directly at him. He realized that they were her thoughts. He could hear her thoughts!

She was very confused, and was trying to remember what happened that had scared her. Miroku then heard his voice jump into her thoughts. He was ecstatic; perhaps she would remember the dream! He was even happier when he realized that she was going back to sleep, in hopes that he would come.

Well, if she wanted him, then she'd have him.

Kagome stood in the nothingness. She didn't dare walk around, not knowing where she was, and how she had gotten here. All she knew was someone was trying to communicate with her in her dreams, and she wanted to know what he or she wanted, and why they were asking her.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Where is here anyway?" She called out to… whomever.

"I'm here. As I've already said, this is nowhere. Honestly, milady, do you not hear well?" That velvety broke through the silence, but she couldn't see him in the dark.

"Is this real, or am I dreaming?"

"I assure you milady, this no dream."

"Then who are you? Why am I here? Why do you need my help?"

"I am trapped here. I need your help to escape this place. I need you to use your miko powers to help me. Will you help me?" Kagome felt a slight shiver go down her spine. That voice was so strong, yet gentle. She felt so calm all of a sudden, but she wasn't stupid, how did she know that he was for real?

"How do I know you are telling the truth? You might be Naraku, trying to use me! I don't even know what you look like!"

Kagome heard a low growl that was almost equaled Inuyasha's. "I am not Naraku! He's the reason why I have been cursed since birth." His tranquil voice turned fiery, and the hate in his voice told her that he was not Naraku, and was in fact telling her the truth.

"I'm sorry…um…"

"Call me… Mir-kun. I apoligize for snapping at you. You are right for accusing me off being other than what I say I am. To prove to you that I am what I am, I will show you." Before Kagome could respond, the darkness turned into light. She turned around and saw that Mir-kun had been right; she was in the middle of nowhere.

Kagome heard someone clear their throat, so she turned on the balls of her feet, only to have breath snatched from her. A young man with chin length black hair, and deep brown eyes stood directly in front of her. His handsome face was not unlike those she had seen before, but for some unknown reason, she found that she could not tear her gaze away from him. _Mir-kun._

ch.3

Kagome stood there, and for the first time in a long while she was speechless. Then again, what was there to say? In a matter of hours, her life had been turned around, but for the better? Mir-kun certainly was a handsome one…

"How do I use my powers to help you Mir-kun?" She finally asked the man in front of her. His amethyst eyes held a happy look in them, and he just smiled. _And I thought convincing her would be hard…_"But, then again, I don't really know you… How can I be sure that you aren't some evil spirit or something? I think that I will have to get to know you better, before I think about helping you." _Spoke too soon…Crap._

Miroku put on his most innocent face, and tried to look vulnerable. " I assure you mila-"

"Kagome."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Ka-go-me."

"O-okay, Lady Kagome, I understand that you must get to know me, and I assure you that I am a quite patient person, but if I am not out of here on the New moon, then I shall be sucked into the second chamber of my wind tunnel, and will be rip into tiny pieces." He heard Kagome gasp, and grinned inwardly, he had her now.

"You were sucked into a wind tunnel?"

_"Long story."_ Kagome felt overwhelmed. She didn't even know this man, how could she know if he was telling her the truth? How could she be sure if this wasn't a trick? But, he was awfully cute…

Miroku sighed as he settled himself in front of his only entertainment, the window to Kagome's world. That white haired man had just recently woken her up, so their negotiations had been cut short. He felt somewhat guilty for lying to the girl, but he did what he had to do to survive.

There was a second chamber in the wind tunnel that could tear him to shreds, but it would take at least a hundred years for it to open, so he wasn't really in any sort of rush… His name obviously wasn't Mir-kun, but he had been told to give her that name.

Flash Back

_"If she asks, you must not give her your true name. Don't ask why, just don't. Do not tell her anything about you; if she asks tell her lie. If by some miracle _**Kagome-sama**_ does save your sorry butt, I want for you to disappear from her life. I want her to forget all about you, and make her believe that she had made the whole thing up Got it?" _The same male voice that he had talked to earlier had returned, in apparently a very bad mood.

Miroku smirked. He couldn't figure out why, but this disembodied voice was jealous of him. He didn't seem to like that Miroku was around Kagome at all. The part that didn't sit well with him was that he could never see Kagome again after all this was over. Pity, because she had curves in all the right places…

End of Flash Back

Miroku watched as the group of five traveled along a dirt road. The early morning sun lit the path, as the wide-awake team hiked. He was trying to figure out why they were walking in an unknown direction, why would they be doing that? Using his powers of deduction, he assumed that they were searching for something and someone, but what could these five completely different individuals possibly want in relation to one another? Miroku studied each of them and tried to figure out the link.

The first link was between Shippou and Kagome. It was obvious to him that he traveled only because she did, and that she played a sort of motherly role to the fox. The delicious Sango was probably here for personal reasons that she hadn't spoken of, and the fire cat Kirara was following her. Inuyasha, the leader, was also traveling for his own personal gain, and for revenge, pay back, that was easy enough to see. The only question in his mind was why Kagome, the one most out of place, and least appreciated (excluding everyone but Inuyasha) would be on this journey. What did she gain from all of this, nothing as far as he could see, except lack of sleep, and a hyperactive kitsune to deal with? That was what he wanted to figure out.

Ugh! Why was he doing this? Inuyasha was fighting with Shippou again! Kagome was trying to be patient, but she was so close to saying the sit word, but she was trying to be more understanding of Inuyasha. What to do?

"Let them be. Inuyasha and the kit have to work out their differences on their own. Only interfere if the hanyou seriously injures the fox."

Kagome heard a rich voice that sounded oddly familiar. The teenager panicked, someone was in her brain! _"Please calm down, Lady Kagome. It is only me."_

"Mir-kun?"

_"Who else?" _ Mou! First he invades my dreams, know he can read my mind?

"Yep."

ch.4

"Well I guess we will get to know each other, now won't we?" Kagome thought. She was walking alongside Sango and stared at the fighting demons in front of her. While she appeared to be watching the two, she was really talking Mir-kun.  
  
She had wanted to scold Inuyasha so much, but some how Mir-kun had been calming her raging mood. He'd distracted her from sitting Inuyasha a million times by asking what the sit word was, and what power it held. Explaining it had caused her to giggle, and all of her companions gave her weird looks. Kagome shrugged, and said she remembered something funny.  
  
"Yes. You are the one who wanted to get to know me." Mir- kun replied, bringing her back to the present.   
  
"I still don't know much about you. What's your favorite color?  
  
"Don't have one."  
  
"What? How can you not? Every body's got a favorite color."  
  
"I'm in kazaana Lady Kagome. Colors are scarce here."  
  
"Didn't you have one when you were on earth?"  
  
"Brown"  
  
"Brown!"  
  
"I've always been rather partial to that color."  
  
"Well that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Kagome screamed; only she forgot to think it, not say it. This time Inuyasha actually stopped arguing with the kit and went over to Kagome. He put a clawed hand to her forehead, and then pulled it away.  
  
"Wench, you don't have fever, so what's your problem?"  
  
"I just need to rest." Kagome said weakly.  
  
"That's not all you need." Inuyasha muttered under his breath, as he started to scout a place for the group to rest.  
  
  
  
Kagome had just served herself some of the ramen she had made for lunch, when she got a strange feeling. It was the feeling she got when jewel shards were near. Why did they always have to come at the most inconvient times? Kagome sat her bowl down and picked up her bow and arrows. "There's a jewel shard coming our way, guys."  
  
"Good!" Inuyasha said, as he flexed his sharp claws. "I haven't had a good fight in weeks. Bout time!" The hanyou made sure his sword was in place, and picked Kagome up by the waist. "You ready Sango?"  
  
Sango secured her large boomerang to her back, then hopped on the transformed Kirara, and pulled Shippou up in front of her. "I am ready Inuyasha. Lead the way Kagome."  
  
Miroku looked out of his window and saw Kagome and Inuyasha sped through the forest, with Sango and the fire cat trailing behind. "What's going on?" I asked her.  
  
"I sensed a jewel shard. I can't talk now." She said in a rushed voice. Jewel shard? What in the heck is jewel shard? Miroku watched as the small band of fighters stopped in the middle of gigantic pig demon.  
  
The hanyou pulled out a large sword, as Kagome slid off his back and she ran and hid. She and the fox cub ran to bushes, and watched the other two fight. "Where's the jewel shard, Kagome." The half- demon called over his shoulder.  
  
"In his front left leg!" She screamed. I watched as Inuyasha and Sango used both of their weapons to defeat the pig. It was a long battle, because the hog was strong and massive. But, the two fighters worked together, Sango distracted the pig, while Inuyasha got close enough to his left leg that he cut it right off. With the "jewel shard" gone, the hog was easily defeated. Kagome ran from her hiding place, and pulled out something out of the leg that looked like a piece of glowing glass.  
  
"Got it!" She said happily, as she opened a bottle that hung around her neck, and threw the shard in it.  
  
"Good. Let's go." The demon said. Kagome once again climbed on his back, and away they went, back to where they had come from.  
  
  
  
It was almost nightfall when they returned to the campsite they had left earlier. Sango and Inuyasha were tired, so they both went to take a nap. Kirara and Shippou played with a ball that Kagome had brought. The young miko sat by the fire, and watched the flames flicker.  
  
She watched the fire, as her mind wandered over to her family. She started thinking about how much she had missed out on...grandpa's third exorsism, her mother's new car, and her brother's...birthday! Kagome bolted up, and slapped her hand over her mouth, although she had said not a word. Her brother's birthday was this weekend, and she promised him that she would come. She'd promised.  
  
"Lady Kagome? Are you alright?" The soft timbre of Mir-kun's voice calmed her.  
  
"No, It's not alright, Mir-kun. I-I need to go home."  
  
This struck Miroku as strange. Was she not home? With these eccentric people she traveled with? Were they not her family? "Where is your home?" he inquired, perhaps it was a village nearby...  
  
Kagome bit her lip. "It's...far away. I suppose I could get Inuyasha to take me to the well..."  
  
"Well? What well?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
  
  
Kagome crept towards Inuyasha's sleeping form. She would have to wake him in a certain way. If she stood to close, his arms would flay outwards, and his sharp claws would scratch her. Kagome got in a good position, next to him, and gently shook him.  
  
"Inuyasha" she whispered, trying not to wake the others, since they had long since fallen asleep. The hanyou grunted, but continued to slumber.  
  
"Inuyasha." She said, for the second time, just a tad bit louder. He grunted again, and opened his mouth, as if to speak, but drool only slide down his cheek.  
  
"INUYASHA!" She finally yelled. The half-human's ears twitched, and he jumped up from his sleeping place.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked, alert. He looked around to find everyone asleep, except Kagome.  
  
"Finally. You're sleep like a rock, you know that?" Kagome complained.  
  
"What do you want?" He sneered, angry at being pulled from his rest.  
  
"Take me home. I want to go home."  
  
"What's your problem this time? I didn't do anything to you, so you can't say I did it." He said while crossing his arms in front of his chest, then sticking his tongue out at her. He reminded her of her soon to be ten-year- old brother Souta!  
  
"He does have the mentality of child." A smooth voice interrupted Kagome's thoughts. Kagome would have responded, but Inuyasha was glaring at her.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. I just want to go home." She said warily.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, and kneeled down. "Whatever. Lets get going." Kagome was surprised at his out of character niceness. He never gave up that easy. Kagome also shrugged her shoulders; she'd take the kindness while he was offering it.  
  
  
  
After thirty minutes of speeding through the darkness of night, the old well had come into Kagome's view. It was a rundown old thing that seemed to have been around since the dawn of time.  
  
Inuyasha stopped right next to it, and let Kagome climb down from his back. "I'll be back soon." The miko said. Inuyasha nodded approvingly, and then sped off, without another word. "What was wrong him?" Kagome thought to herself  
  
"Besides, the obvious?" Mir-kun asked sarcastically. He was jealous that Inuyasha got to touch Kagome for such along period of time...although; he had not the faintest idea why.  
  
"Mir-kun!" Kagome said in a warning tone.  
  
"Just kidding. Is this where you live?"  
  
"No. I'll show you in a minute." Kagome gathered all of her belongings about her, and then sat on the well's edge, and hopped in. a blue light enveloped her.  
  
"AHHHH"

ch.5  
  
The travel through time seemed longer than usual, especially with Mir-kun squealing and shrieking in her brain. "What's going on? What sort of devilment is this?" He asked her as they were swept through time.  
  
"It's not devilment (at least I don't think) it's...time travel. You see I'm from the future..." Kagome was frightened that Mir-kun would call her insane, or laugh at her, but he didn't.  
  
"Oh, is that all."  
  
"Is that all? Don't you think I'm crazy or lying?" Kagome asked, surprised that he was so accepting.  
  
"Why would I? You've given me no reason in our time together to believe that you are a liar or otherwise. I trust you." He said nonchalantly. Kagome's thoughts were frozen. He trusted her? Kagome couldn't figure out why gaining the trust of a man stuck in a void meant so much to her, but it did. Inuyasha had never said he trusted her, not that he didn't, but he never said it.  
  
"Thank you." She said quietly aloud, as they reached modern Tokyo, and into her old shrine.  
  
"For what?" He asked.  
  
"For trusting me."  
  
  
  
Miroku was shocked, and bamboozled. Was bamboozled a word? If it wasn't it should be, because that was what he was. This strange world that was called Tokyo fascinated Miroku. Through Kagome's eyes, he was able to see a whole new world that he'd never witnessed before. All of the strange sounds and objects made his head spin.  
  
Kagome explained what certain things were when he would ask about them, like when he saw that big box called a television that played moving pictures, with indecent woman on them. Or, that strange contraption called a bicycle that Kagome's annoying brother kept riding on. It was all so new and exciting, and he found himself loving this place. It had so many possibilities that his world did not...  
  
"Miroku?" a soft voice interrupted Miroku's thinking. Miroku knew that voice well, because it had been with him since he was sucked into his own hole.  
  
"What?" "I've come to ask you a question."  
  
"What was your question?"  
  
"Would you like to keep your kazaana? It could prove useful for you, if you are set free."  
  
The man whispered as if he knew that Miroku would need it in the future.  
  
"It won't suck you into its hold, because it will be yours and yours alone, and it won't pass down to your children. The curse ended when you passed through the wind tunnel, and because you had no children at the time it could not continue."  
  
Miroku took no time in making his decision. "Yes!" 

ch.6

Kagome sat in her mother's kitchen, watching as her grandfather hop around, trying to cook Souta's birthday dinner. She rested her head on her balled up hand. She was bored, and annoyed. Kagome had gotten home in time to hang around her brother and six of his idiot friends. There was no torture like having to deal with a bunch of ten-year-old boys. And, that wasn't the worst part, they were staying overnight.  
  
For at least the third time in five minutes, she wished she were back in the past. Also, she wished that Mir-kun would do a permanent disappearing act. He was extremely polite to her, and all of that, but he was always around! Every time she would think one private thought there he would be. He would offer a sarcastic thought on whatever it was, or sound thoroughly interested in personal feelings.  
  
Kagome was even becoming paranoid, even when he wasn't around, she was thinking that he could be around, and why wasn't he? She felt strange undressing or bathing, what if was watching her? Not that she pegged the polite man as the perverted type, but he was still a man. So, Kagome did not feel comfortable in her own skin. In short, Mir-kun had to go. Forget about getting to know him, he knew her (probably) better than Shippou and they slept in the same sleeping bag.  
  
Grandpa had long stopped stirring his cake batter, and watched Kagome with a knowing eye. "What's wrong, Kagome?"  
  
"Nothing Grandpa, just boy troubles."  
  
  
  
Miroku listened to Kagome's thoughts and smiled. She was tired of him invading her mind. Could life be any sweeter? The more irritated she got with the former monk, the faster she would get him out of the wind tunnel. Finally, the first part of his mission would be done. Of course, then the second part would come into play. The harder part.  
  
But, for now, he would just focus on driving Kagome crazy, something he definitely knew about. "Greetings milady! You are looking wonderful on this fine day." He watched as Kagome's cheeks reddened, before he said another word.  
  
"Thank you, Mir-kun." He watched her put her hands over her face, and mumble that didn't sound too pleasant.  
  
"What was that?" he asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Nothing." She muttered, as her face got even redder.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
  
  
Kagome watched as the images flicked across the screen, and laughed along with everyone else in the movie theater. She and Hojo had gone to the movies, because she had begged him to get her out of the house. The two had become best friends, since she had come clean with him about not being interested in him. He even knew her secret about going through time.  
  
"Can I have some of your popcorn, Hojo?" She whispered, to boy next to her.  
  
Hojo smiled teasingly at her, "You never used to want to have some of my popcorn. I guess now that I'm unavailable you can't resist me. Oh, today it's popcorn, what next? A three thousand dollar loan? Where will the madness end? Where?"  
  
Kagome laughed at Hojo's antics, although they both received glares and hands full of popcorn. Instead of getting upset, at all of the popcorn stuck in his head, Hojo screamed, "Gee! Thanks you guys! But, I would have given her some of mine!"  
  
"Sit down!"  
  
"Shut up!" Naturally, Hojo seated himself rather quickly, and turned and smiled at Kagome.  
  
"That was so nice of them!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Well this Hojo is..." Miroku began to speak...  
  
"Don't say another word, Mir-kun. I won't hear any words against him, even... if they are true."  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Who said I wasn't about to compliment him on his very sunny disposition. It seems to me that all negative thoughts came from you, not me."  
  
Kagome sighed, deeply, receiving a questioning look from Hojo. "I grow weary of you, Mir-kun."  
  
"Is that so?" He said in a soothing tone.  
  
"YES! I don't know what to do!" Kagome almost laughed, she was complaining to Mir-kun, about Mir-kun. How ironic.  
  
Miroku continued to speak in a soothing voice, "Well why don't you be rid of me?" The question hung in the air (technically Kagome's mind), for a few moments.  
  
Kagome slowly started to speak, "Alright, fine. I will get you out of my brain!" Kagome jumped up, and pulled Hojo up with her.  
  
"Come on Hojo, we are leaving!"  
  
  
  
Kagome soon found herself riding along in Hojo's car. They were speeding along, and from time to time, Hojo would glance at his best friend with confusion. "Would you mind telling me why you pulled me out of a movie that I really wanted to see?"  
  
"No." She snapped.  
  
"Kagome..." He said in a childish voice.  
  
"Tell big brother Hojo what's wrong with little bitty Kag-Chan." He said after he received no answer.  
  
"There's a man camped in my brain, and he wants me to get him out. I am annoyed, and upset. There, are you happy?"  
  
"Ecstatic. Well, that's not that bad. Just get him out."  
  
"YEAH! Just get me out!" Miroku said, as he bounced around.  
  
"I Will! But, what do I have to do?"  
  
"First, we have to go to an open area..."  
  
  
  
End of chapter.

1/4/04

this is the chapter that I had started for chapter seven that was never to be…

_Anger is merely depression without the enthusiasm_ Chapter Seven 

The Last chapters 4-6 have been revised

Kagome sat in her room, while somber music played in her stereo. She was trying to calm down, but she just couldn't. Kagome was so angry that it hurt. She was angry with Mir-kun for leaving, she was angry with Hojo for being a such a great guy, and she was mad at herself for missing that movie…

She waited for Mir-kun to come into her brain, but then she realization smacked her in the head; she would be waiting forever. Because he was gone, she was rid of him, just like she wanted. Just like she wanted.

But, Kagome had discovered that wasn't what she wanted at all! She wasn't sure what she wanted, but the absence of her closet companion was definitely not it. She felt guilty for pushing him away, never telling him that she might actually be fond of him. Yet, she was somewhat at peace, not wondering who was watching her, and for how long. The thoughts and emotions building inside her, confused Kagome, and she felt that she had to release them some sort of way.

"Urghhhh!" She screamed, as she through a teddy bear across her room. She watched as it flew across the room, landing in the middle of Hojo's face. Kagome's eyes became sauce plates, as she immediately started to apologize.

"I am so sorry!"

"Jeez Kagome-Chan! You should join the volleyball team…or the kendo team, since you're so good at attacking. You've really got that element of surprise."

Instantly losing her remorse for the boy, she snapped. "Oh shut up, Hojo!"

The older boy closed the door behind him, and sat next to her, on the bed. "You really miss that Mir-kun, eh?" He asked, as he realized how upset she was.

Kagome sat silently for a second, and looked down at her hands. "Yes, I suppose I do." Strangely enough, admitting it did not in fact make her feel any better about the situation.

A week earlier

"Many thanks, Lady Kagome." Miroku whispered to Kagome, as he bowed before her. "Many thanks."

Kagome nodded her head, and held back the tears that were threatening to fall. "But, I haven't even gotten you out yet."

"Yes, but thank you for dealing with me, and being my companion, during my loneliness. The kazaana does leave one with much depression, and leaving much to be desired, companionship being foremost."

"I can only imagine." She answered.

"Have you prepared yourself, Lady Kagome. I shall warn you that this will take much of your strength. Perhaps, we should do this another day, when you are well rested..." His concern for her made Kagome start to regret his leaving, and that simply would not do.

"NO!" Kagome screamed, then realizing that she must have sounded angry, quickly added, "I mean I just want to do this now."

"Can't wait to get rid of me…" Miroku said in a bitter voice that Kagome couldn't help but notice.

"Mir-kun, I..." She began, but was quickly cut off.

"Let us begin the ceremony, Lady Kagome."

Kagome smiled, exhausted, she had finally gotten Mir-kun out. She opened her melting chocolate eyes, and looked around for her sarcastic friend. Her eyes scanned the open field, and she only saw Hojo standing there.

"Mir-kun?" She called out his name, happily. But, when he didn't answer, she called his name frantically, and still no answer came. She continued to scream and shout, getting more upset by the second. Where had the man gone?

Kagome felt strong arms come around her, and looked over her shoulder, to find Hojo standing there. "He's gone." She said sadly. Kagome could think or say nothing else, and she scarcely noticed the tears falling down her cheeks. She felt somewhat numb, and naked, knowing that he was not there.

Hojo wiped away the wetness that was slipping down her face. "I know Kag-Chan. Come on, sweetness, let's go home. Okay?"

She reluctantly looked up at her friend, and sighed deeply, before saying, "Okay."

Days Later

"We'll see you later on, Sweetie!" Kagome's mother called from the kitchen window.

"Bye Mom!" The young girl called, before opening the shrine door. She tentatively stepped into the dimly lit shrine, as her eyes adjusted to the dark. She went over to the old well's edge, and swung her legs over the side, as she always did. But, instead of immediately jumping into the past, she sat there a moment, letting her mind prepare.

There was a large pit in her that couldn't be filled, and to be truthful, she didn't want it filled. She'd only known Mir-kun a few short days, but she already needed him. She knew nothing about him, but she needed him, to be around. For all she knew, Mir-kun could be an evil being, even more heinous than Naraku. She'd unleashed an unknown force that she new nothing. But, that was not the bad part, the part was she would do it again, and she had no regrets.

With that settled in her mind, she jumped over the edge, and thought no more of it.

As Kagome hopped off of the well's edge, she was nearly pushed back through, because of a small fox hurling himself at her. Kagome caught Shippou easily, and hugged him. She held on to the infant fox for much longer than usual, drawing some of his happiness and vibrancy on to her. She needed to feel the happiness, to fill up the dead space that Mir-kun abandoned so easily.

When she remembered how bitter and hurt Mir-kun sounded, when she'd last heard his rich, velvety voice, it made her cringe. She was the cause, and she felt so guilty, so alone. She could only wish now that he knew that she cared for him. She wondered where he might be, if he was anywhere at all. If he had even existed was questionable in her mind, but her heart did not care if he had been or if he hadn't. She thought that he had been real, and that's all that mattered, at the time.

* * *

_that is as far as I ever got, because I just could not write anymore. It was not the direction I wanted the story to go, so I'm changing it. Please tell me what you think of the new_ _beginning._

**Glory.**


	2. 01

_ I don't think the wind tunnel scene is graphic, but just in case… here's a heads up… You can skip it, I suppose, I don't think you'll miss much. It's just a paragraph or two anyhow… I'm a little worried about it though…_

* * *

** 01**

It was the bleakest day of the year. There was a severe storm brewing and white laid all over the ground. The snow fell hard on the ground, and it looked fierce and uninviting. The wind banged against the sides of a small hut, demanding entrance into the thin walls.

A middle-aged man looked over at his young wife, and heard her painful cries. She was in labor with their first child. He was helping her deliver the baby, and he could see a head, then the rest of his body slid out. The baby cried loudly and so did his wife. The new father took his son, and cleaned off his body. The child's cries had subsided, but the woman's tears seemed everlasting. Her husband gently laid his infant son in her arms, but still she wept.

She wept as she cradled him in her arms, and she rocked him almost feverishly. She just wanted to hold him this way forever, keep him safe forever, and have him forever. It seemed so right in the beginning, having a child, but now it seemed so wrong. They both felt the air change for the worse, because now it seemed so wrong. They had done a terrible, terrible thing, and there was no getting around it. The child was here now, and despite their efforts, he may not be around for much longer.

"Somehow, someway this boy will live." The man said to the woman. His voice shook a bit, but he said the words with a strange strength, as he looked at his beaded hand.

"God willing." The woman answered frailly. She hoped it was so.

"I believe it to be so," The said with strength. "He is not like his father, because he will win."

"God Willing." She whispered as she rocked the now very cranky baby boy.

: **The Monk**

It has been a good life, I suppose. I have never truly wanted for anything, and my parents did spoil me, although I do believe it was because they were actually guilty, and gifts were their only means of atonement. I accepted their gifts and all their praise, although all of us knew it was not justly earned. But, they believed that too was their fault, if only they had not cursed their only child from the start, then perhaps he would have amounted to more… I knew differently, but I did not correct them. I liked the gifts and the undeserved praise, so I exploited my dear old parents, because they had cursed me and I was doomed.

I always loathed the word 'doomed', it never failed to sound ridiculous and over the top. Perhaps, I had heard the word too many times, and I was just suffering from overuse of the word. But, there was no denying that I was the epitome of doomed, in every sense of the word. And, now the word was truly coming into it's own.

I was dying.

In all my twenty-one years, I have avoided the thought of how my death would be. Denial is so much easier to deal with, as opposed to reality, because reality is so…real. In reality, I am going to die rather prematurely and in a rather gruesome way, but in denial I am going to have a new set of robes and a locked room filled with anxious women. Don't you see how much better denial is?

But, there comes a time in every man's life when the music must be faced. Sadly, that time is right now. My hand is breaking apart, before my very eyes. My eyes are fixated on the disgusting sight with a strange fascination. The veins and vessels in my hand are snapping like dried twigs in my broken hand, and the blood carried to those veins is pumping out at such an alarming rate that it's a wonder I can still stand. The skin in my hand is peeling off in painful layers, and in a matter of seconds all of the outer skin of my hand will fall on to the dirty ground. I can see all of my flesh with stomach turning ease, and it's deteriorating as if I had been dead for one hundred years.

This was not how I envisioned my kazaana to suck me in. Apparently, there is a very large misconception in my family of how exactly the kazaana sucks its holder in. It would seem that the kazaana does not in fact stay attached to the cursed hand, while simultaneously sucking the holder in. Now that I think of it that does not make much sense. If my hand were to suck my body into it's hold, then how would my hand suck itself into it's own grasp? The whole thing would end looking like a very peculiar ball; my hand would be stuck inside itself, somewhat like a dog chasing it's tail. Well that just doesn't make much sense now…

No, I now understand how the wind tunnel actually works. The wind tunnel is _trapped _inside the holder's hand, and after an allotted amount of time, it finally has enough strength to break free. Which means that holder's hand must be split open, because the wind tunnel is stuck inside of the bone. In plainer words, the kazaana is ripping my hand open, so that it might break free, after which it will suck the remains of my body into it's grasp, then in fact suck itself into it's own hold. That is much like the hand theory, except the kazanna disappears altogether. Probably…

Now, after all of that thinking, I find that what's left of my brain hurts like the devil. I continue to watch while my very own hand is being slowly sliced apart, my fingers are going limp, and I can now see the white of the bones in my hand, quite clearly. I am beginning to wish for a diversion, because this entire ordeal is becoming quite sickening, and I can no longer feel my legs, and I suppose that's how I ended up on the hot ground.

I suddenly lift my head up quickly, because it was beginning to drop to my chest, I find that I no longer have the strength to keep it up. I was wondering why I had not yet fainted from the tremendous loss of blood that was currently pooling all around me, when I heard a high-pitched shriek. I did my best to lift my head in the direction of the voice, only to find that a girl was standing on the other side of the dirt path. I had specifically picked this spot because I believed that it was abandoned. I had no intentions of hurting anyone, but nothing ever works out as I planned.

With all of the power that was left in my body, I bellowed, "Go now! Run with haste girl!" Through my blurred vision, I could barely make out her face, but I focused all of my energy on her horrified expression, because it would be the last sight I would ever see. She looked pained at leaving, but she finally took my advice and ran with all of her might. There was something odd about that girl, but I did not have much time to contemplate some nameless girl and her oddness. The wind tunnel was breaking through the bones in my hand, crumbling them like dried leaves… At least I was too numb to feel **all** of the pain. Yes, lucky me.

The end is here.

Damn it.

And, the sun has the nerve to shine.

Traitor.

I still don't have child…

I think.

The kazaana was starting to pull my arm into its grasp, without any sort of gentleness.

"You have won, Naraku. Are you happy?" was my last conscious thought.

_"Yes." _His voice was the last thing I heard before my head was pulled into the ever -going wind.

:

Kagome still ran, although she was probably safe from danger at this distance. She hoped. Suddenly, Kaoru had the urge to stop her moving legs and turn to the way she had come. As she turned, she felt an unholy wind pull at her light body, but she grinded her heels into the dirt. She looked up and saw an amazing sight, horrible yes, but still freakishly amazing.

Only a few meters off were a strange phenomenon. Trees, grass, dirt, and pretty much everything in a twenty meter radius was being pulled into a strange central tunnel, made of wind. Kagome could visibly see the wind pulling everything into its grasp. She had never seen the like of it before, and it fascinated her, before she saw the most horrible object…or rather person being pulled into its hold. The young man that had warned her to go away was being pulled into the queer tunnel.

Kagome wanted to drop to her knees, and hold herself, but she refrained. Instead, Kagome made one desperate plea for the man that had saved her life. She pulled an arrow from the bag that was on her back, and quickly fixed it on the bow. She pulled back on the flexible bow, and prayed with all of her might that she would not miss. Kagome concentrated on what seemed to be the center of the strange winds (a black swirling disc) and let go. She held her breath as the arrow shot towards the scene, Kagome willed the arrow to do as it should, and prayed that her efforts had not been in vain. For a moment, the arrow soared through the air, before landing in its intended spot. Kagome would have cheered if the situation had been different. Now, she hoped that her arrow would do something.

It did. Instead of being sucked into the strong winds, the arrow seemed to pierce the very core of the wind tunnel. Slowly, the demonic winds were pulled into the swirling disc, which had Kagome's arrow embedded in its center. Without a moment's hesitation, Kagome ran back to the scene. Everything in the twenty-meter radius was gone; the land was barren in such a peculiar way, even the dirt seemed to have disappeared. Kagome found that her fatigue was becoming rather evident, but she desperately ran towards her arrow. Finally, she reached the arrow, and when she did, Kagome dropped to her knees.

She had done this because of her exhaustion and also because of the strange object in front of her.

It was a disk, which resembled a modern day Frisbee, except it was shrinking rather quickly. After a moment, it had stopped shrinking, and now it could fit in the palm of her hand. It was pitch black, but Kagome could see that it inside of the disk something was swirling and churning around rapidly. With a gulp, she guessed those were the trapped winds. Kagome debated what she would do with the evil disk, at first throwing it into the bottom of a lake seemed like a fine idea, but what if it was discovered? Someone could pull out her arrow and thus release the deadly winds, sucking in everything in the vicinity. Kagome could not allow that to happen!

In the end, Kagome decided she would very carefully take the disk back to Kaede's hut, and ask the old woman's advice. Perhaps…if she even dare dream it…there was a way to still help the kind man that had saved her. Or… at the very least give him a proper burial.

Kagome slowly reached out her hand, and grasped the churning disk with an unsteady hand. She willed herself to stop trembling and hold the disk with a firm grip, dropping the disk would definitely not help the situation. Kagome got off her knees, and began to walk in the direction she hoped would lead to the village. Daylight was disappearing before her eyes, and she had told Inuyasha she would come straight back, and that had been awhile ago…

**End of chapter**

_Well, there we are. The new beginning. I feel good about it, how about you?_

_Oh, and so no one is put off or confused, this story will be told from 1st and 3rd pov's._

_When I switch to first, I will put something like: The Monk or The Miko…you understand. I got the idea from Delirious aka CAPTAIN Obvious… She likes m/k too!_

_Perhaps, I should have warned that some parts were rather graphic? I just thought it was better to give a real description of how I thought the kazanna would suck him, because it would give the story more reality… but I don't think it was graphic…was it graphic?_

_ The Disclaimer: oh this ridiculous_

_Glory_


End file.
